


Žiarlivosť

by Brutasha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutasha/pseuds/Brutasha
Summary: Bruce a natasha majú pekný vzťah ale čo sa stane ak príde do mesta Betty Ross
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov





	Žiarlivosť

Avangers Tower   
Nat. Pov   
Práve sme sa vrátili s misie. Prebehlo to celkom ľahko ak sa neberie do úvah že sa steve a tony podpichovali takže som celú dobu počúvala dvojvýznami nejakých slov ach.  
Vrátila som sa do svojej izby odložila veci osprchovala som sa a išla si ísť chvíľku oddýchnuť. Ležím na posteli a prezerám si fotky v mobile zastavím sa pri fotke mňa a Bruce.   
Po ultronovi sa Bruce vrátil pracoval v laboratóriu s Tonym občas pomáhal na misií ale to najdôležitejšie bol môj priateľ, Začali sme sa stretávať pomohol mi s mojimi nočnými morami,  
bol pre mňa všetko, nikdy som to k nikomu necítila vždy mi hovorievali že láska je pre deti no lenže potom som stretla doktora Bruce Banner a som sa šialene zamilovala. Počas ultrona som s ním veľa   
flirtoval no a potom som mu vyznala ako sa k nemu cítim a ona cítil to isté takže od tedy máme spolu vzťah. Nikto o ňom síce nevie teda okrem wandy tá si to všimla hned je ako moja najlepšia kamarádka.  
Po chvíľke ktosi zaklope na dvere mojej izby. Otvorím dvere a bol tam Bruce usmejem sa.  
B: Ahoj Nat. chcel som ti len povedať že večer sa oslavuje. tony mi povedal že ti to mám povedať.  
N:" A to si prišiel len preto že si mi to mal povedať?" Milujem ked ho môžem podpichovať.  
B: "No v podstate som ta tiež chcel vidieť." Začervenal sa   
N: "Pod dalej." Pozvem ho do vnútra. Sadneme si na gauč.  
B: "Ako sa cítiš?" Pýta sa ustarane.  
N: "Celkom v pohode prečo sa pýtaš?"  
B: "No videl som teda hulk videl ako si pár krát spadla no a uisťujem sa že ťa nič nieje."  
N: "Bojíš sa o mňa doktor?" Poviem uštipačne.  
B: "veľmi." Nakloní sa a pobozká ma. Bozkávame sa asi dalších 10 minút potom povie že by mal ísť sa nachystať takže odchádza z mojej izby.  
Rozmýšlam čo by som si mala obliecť červené šaty s malým výstrihom alebo čierne s veľmi dobrým výstrihom. Rozhodnem sa pre čierne. Oblečiem sa dám si na seba šperky a odchádzam na párty.  
Párty  
Sedím na gauči a rozprávam sa s máriou hillovou aj ked tomu rozhovoru nedávam veľa pozornosti. Stále sa pozerám na Bruce je oblečení vo svojej sexi fialovej košele všímam si že po Brucovi lepí nejaká   
slečna furt sa ho dotýka dáva mu zvodné pohlady vidím že on jej nevenuje sice pozornosť ale stále mi to vadí. Zrazu tony všetkých zavolá a donúti nás hrať pravdu a odvahu. Nejako ma to nezaujíma   
pretože si s Brucom píšeme, furt ma podpichuje. Zrazu pristane flaša na Bruca ale ten si vybral pravdu pretože vedel že tony by mu dal niekoho pobozkať.   
T: "Dobre Bruce povedz nám či sa ti niekto páči?"   
B: "Asi ťa prekvapím ale áno."  
T: "Som zvedavý kto je to"  
B: "To ti možno niekedy poviem." Lenže zrazu si k nemu prisadne tá žena a začne s ním flirtovať už ma to veľmi nahnevalo. Párty pokračovala a ona ho furt zvádzala, Bruce si všimol čo sa deje snažil sa jej  
vyhnúť, potom prišla wanda a povedala mi že ked to takto nechám bude zle. Prídem do baru.  
Bet: "eboj nehryziem"  
N: "Ale ja áno" B: "A ty si kto?" BR: "Je to moja priateľka." zrazu ma chytí za ruku a ideme k gauču a povedal "Tony urobím ti láskavosť a chceme vám oznámiť že ja a Natasha sme spolu." A potom ma  
pobozkal. Tony hľadeľ na nás ako na zjavenie. A od tedy sme boli na večierkoch spolu.  
Konec


End file.
